Taken for Granted
by Chicklepea
Summary: Ginny and Harry get into another fight and Ginny begins to see that Harry is not the man for her... Sweet fluffy DracoGinny oneshot.


Ginny sat cross-legged on the couch in the Griffendore common room. Her face was screwed up in an angry little scowl and her arms were set defiantly across her chest. Harry Potter was sat across from her: eyeing her nervously as though she was a bubble full of poisonous acid that might pop any second and burn his precious face off. The portrait door opened and closed making her glance over to see two first years enter and go up to their dorms. She turned away from them, narrowed her hazel eyes and continued glaring into his annoying dull green ones.  
  
As soon as she heard the doors of their room's close she took a deep breath, "So, why did you stand me up THIS time!" she said, sarcasm evident in her voice; Harry winced and tried to do his, look-at-me-I'm-too-cute-to- be-mad-at expression.

"I, er, got detention," he said uncertainty. Ginny hissed; she sounded like an angry viper, Harry thought, making a mental note never to tell her.

"Hermiony said you got out of the detention two hours ago, I've been sat in the Thee Broomsticks like a an ass for the last three hours waiting Harry!" She said in a deadly whisper and glared at him as though daring him to give another pathetic excuse.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking at his feet.  
  
Ginny stood up and shook her head, "No your not Harry, you never are or you would stop doing it. I'm sorry but its not working." Harry suddenly leapt up off the couch as though it had burned him,

"What are you saying?" he asked in shock,

"I am saying Harry, that were over, finiteo, non existent," she chocked out, her eyes brimming with tears. Before Harry could stop her she ran up to bedroom, fell onto her bed and cried into her sheets.  
  
She had waited four years for this relationship with Harry; she had daydreamed about it in class. Romantic walks, starlight kisses, scrumptious meals: the reality was a bit of a downer though. Harry was great as a mate but a complete ass as a boyfriend. He was either late for their date or just didn't turn up; he spent every walk they had talking about, Ron, Hermiony or Quidditch, and the only starlight kisses they got were when Harry had been up late studying and he saw her flying on the Quidditch pitch. She shook her head and sat up. Her Prince Charming was a complete twat; she rested her head in her hands. Ok, she thought, I've spent all my life of Hogwarts fawning over the same boy: it's about time Ginny Weasley showed the boys of Hogwarts she was single and available. And yes she knew that meant the same thing. With her little self pep talk leaving her feeling much better she fell into a nice dreamless sleep.  
  
Unbeknownst to Ginny she was the most sought after girl at Hogwarts and her new statues of being single and the fight with Harry spread like wild fire. Boys were discussing ways of comforting her hurt and how they would use it to their advantage. Ginny was pretty, most of her freckles had gone now she was older, only a few remained across her nose, and her crimson hair flowed beautifully down her dainty back making her striking to look at. She hated the way she looked; she hated being so small, having grown up with lanky brothers and having them looking over her all her life she wanted nothing more than to grow up and be tall: to be able to look down on all the little first years. Unfortunately for her she grew to be five foot, and half the first years seemed to be taller than she was.  
  
She woke up the next morning in a foul mood, which was all to be expected. She stormed about her room waking her roommates flinging everything across the room in a fury. Her friends: who were now used to her mood swings said very little and left the room as soon as possible. Ginny stared furiously at her friends as they left and threw the crystal swan Harry bought her at their retreating backs. She had heard them talking last night about her. Oh they'll make up by tomorrow. They always fight like this. She's such a bitch to him. She'll go crawling back.  
  
Ginny sighed and pulled out the shortest school skirt she could find and her tightest shirt. She didn't normally make an effort and wore long skirts and baggy tops to please Harry; who liked her to be ignored. She curled her usually straight hair so it twirled at the ends and even put on a little makeup. She looked in her long mirror; she looked like a tart, but a classy tart. The room behind her was a tip; she felt a little guilty, but it soon passed as she remembered what her so-called-friends had said.  
  
She calmly walked down to the great hall, glaring fiercely at anyone who looked at her, funnily or normal. Anger radiated off her, people parted to let her through: if they didn't she would have cursed them. She sat at the far end of the table and tore at her piece of toast, ripping peaces off while glaring around at the people surrounding her. The poor first years were cowering and had fallen into silence encase she hexed them for speaking.  
  
It was Ron who approached her; she heard him come over, his annoying shoes always made that stupid irritable noise. She actually liked the noise when she didn't hate him. "Ginny, go make up with Harry you know you want to, your miserable," Ron instantly realised he had said the wrong thing when her face snapped to face him looking livid.

"Hey Ginny, are you alright. What did Harry do?" she said in a syrupy sarcastic voice. Ron looked at his sister and shook his head,

"Harry doesn't do anything; you just snap at him for no reason."

"I do bloody well not, and if you managed to prise yourself from out of his ass for one second you might realise he is an inconsiderate git, with bad hair and annoying shoes!"

"Oh very mature Ginny,"

"Mature, Mature, why don't you tell him that; he doesn't know what the word means!"  
  
Draco sat across the hall in relaxed amusement. The little Weasley girl was shouting at her brother again. He actually felt sorry for her in a way: even he had noticed that Harry took her for granted. He still couldn't believe her brother always took Harry's side. However it did serve as his morning entertainment. One it was hilarious and two, she was even more sexy when she was angry. He couldn't actually hear what they were saying; he wished he could though, because the look on the Weasley males face was priceless.  
  
Ron looked at his sister and shook his head, "You know you want him back Ginny; you can't help it, you love him." Ginny eyes widened,

"I do not love that self centred bastard. I am more likely to love Malfoy than that slug faced freak!" Ron froze as Harry walked over, Harry smiled smugly; she always came crawling back. She dated other people in-between but they never set her off like him. He knew it, and loved it; she just stayed there, she was just, convenient.  
  
"If you love Malfoy Gin, go kiss him. See if he makes you feel the way I do," Harry said still smiling at her livid form. Ginny stood up and scowled; she hated him being so bloody tall.

"What unwanted and used! Pathetic and useless. A toy to play with at your will!"

"No Gin, all tingly inside, as though your safe and free at the same time," Ginny narrowed her eyes,

"I'll go find out then!" she hissed and stalked off to the other side of the hall. She could faintly hear her brother shouting after her.  
  
Draco frowned; she was walking over to the Slithering table: usually she just stalked out of the hall. Actually no, scrap that; she was heading directly for him. Her eyes were locked in place; he found himself quite nervous, which was different for him. He noticed that her brother and Potter were following her, and that they both looked fairly nervous. Her stupid brother seemed to be pleading to her about something but she was blatantly ignoring him. Before he could catch anything however she was stood directly in front of him.  
  
"Stand up!" she ordered; he blinked in confusion but to his disgust obeyed.

"Ginny, don't do this, you know you don't want this. Look apologise to Harry and I'm sure he will forget!" Ginny's fists clenched and Draco was sure she was about to hit him when she stood on the bench where he had been sitting. She threw an angry glare at her brother and Harry and looked fiercely into Draco's eyes, which were surveying her with amusement. Mainly because she was at eye level with him when stood on a bench. She took a deep breath and grabbed Draco's shoulders; Draco frowned: what's she going to do shake me to death. And then her lips covered his; he tensed, what on earth.  
  
It took a second to gather his wits, and when he did she had begun to pull away. Ginny nearly shrieked out loud; she was about to turn and give a triumphant grin at Harry when she felt Draco's arms encircle her waist, pull her off the bench and hold her too him while kissing her furiously. Not only that, but it was better than any kiss Harry had ever given her; she melted into his arms as though she had always belonged there; their mouths were like two pieces of a jigsaw which just fitted together with ease. Her knees weakened and she sighed into his mouth; she heard a groan in return; he was obviously having the same experience.  
  
Draco had only meant to show her that he was not stunned for long, well he hadn't actually thought about why he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her back: it just felt right. And when he kissed her it defiantly felt right; he had never kissed anyone like her; he felt as though he might die if he stopped. She was amazing and more; he forgot where he was, who surrounded him he forgot about everything except how he didn't want this to end.  
  
"Do you mind stopping sticking your tongue down my boyfriends throat you tramp?" Ginny reluctantly pulled back, as did Draco, they looked at each other for a second stunned,

"Holy shit," Ginny whispered still looking at him.

"Get. Away. From. My. Girlfriend!" Draco saw Ginny's eyes narrow at Harry's voice; he knew why she had kissed him: to hack Harry off, which was the reason he let her, at first.  
  
She swung around and glared into his green eyes, "I am not your girlfriend Harry, and in fact I never will be again. I regret every time I got back with you, I regret liking you, I regret kissing you, I regret giving my self to you," she chocked the last part out and to her surprise she felt Draco's hand on her arm.

"Ginny, stop being so dramatic, Harry treats you fine: if he didn't you know I'd say something, I doubt Malfoy would treat you better,"  
  
Ginny glared at her brother, how dare he take his side, "Well, you need your eyes checked weasel, because even I have noticed he takes her for granted," Draco drawled, Ginny looked curiously up at him and was surprised to see Draco looked furious, "I would never stand a girl up, I would never assume that she is mine, and I would never forget a girls birthday and even if I did I would make it up to her, not act as though it meant nothing," he hissed; Ginny could feel him getting angrier; she couldn't believe that her bother was taking her ex's side and her brothers worst enemy was taking hers.

"How did you know?" she whispered up to him,

"Your arguments with Potter and your brother amuse me, and I've seen you waiting up for Potter in the freezing cold for four hours after he stood you up," he said and gently slid a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. Ginny's eyes dropped to the floor, everyone in the hall had fallen silent.  
  
"Draco stop making shit up, you're a liar and always will be, and Ginny just APOLAGISE to Harry and stop being such a spoilt little bitch," Ginny stared at her brother, her eyes began to fill up and she found herself crying. She couldn't see anything through her tears; she heard someone move from behind her and the sound of a smack and a thump of someone falling to the ground, and then shouting. She couldn't see what was happening; she was still crying; she couldn't stop; her bother loved his best friend more than her. Someone was holding her; she had no idea who, but they smelled nice. She clung to them until her crying subsided a little and looked around. Her brother was sat up on the floor with a large purple black eye, Harry was being held back by teachers and Draco, she couldn't see him, then she realised; she looked up, Draco was holding her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, What is the meaning of this?" Professor Mgonagle was staring at Draco her lips set in a tight thin line, "Attacking another student, muggle duelling. Go to Dumbledores office immediately. This is unacceptable." Draco didn't move; he kept a firm hold on Ginny. Ginny's brown eyes rose to meet his; they were still full of tears and her face was red and blotchy.

"Will you get your groping hands off MY boyfriend!" Ginny broke eye contact and looked around the side of him to where Blaise was looked daggers at her,

"Don't want to," she said stubbornly and buried her face into Draco's chest. She felt his body shaking against hers; his hand cupped her chin and lifted her head up to look at him,

"Very mature love," she noticed that he was laughing at her and he had a little smile playing across his face; she couldn't help it; she smiled slightly and giggled. He absentmindedly stoked her hair then turned to Blaise, "Blaise, your finished," he said simply and kissed Ginny on the top of her head.  
  
She turned around in Draco's embrace and surveyed her brother who was being carted off by Hermiony to the hospital wing. Professor Mgonagle was supervising and seemed to be questioning them. Ginny looked up at Draco questioningly, "Did you hit Ron?" she asked, Draco nodded, "Why," he shrugged, then frowned as though in thought,

"He made you cry," he said simply dropping his hands from her and kissing her on her nose, before walked over to the exit with Professor Mgonagle. Everyone was staring at her: especially Blaise, who seemed to be doing more glaring than staring.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning and lay back against the wall wondering if the day before had been a dream. It probably had. Her dorm room was empty: it was Saturday; her clock said so. In that case what happened to Friday, she thought to herself before coming to the conclusion that Friday actually happened; she had kissed Draco Malfoy, and liked it, moreover, he had liked it. She crawled out of her warm bed and went down into the common room where Hermiony was sat in front of the fire. Ginny scowled at the older girls back and went to go back up stairs but Hermiony's voice shouted after her, "Ginny, Come here, please,"  
  
Reluctantly Ginny walked over to where Hermiony was sitting and plopped down next to her, "This came for you," Hermiony said handing her a closed white rose. Ginny looked at it with interest then scowled,

"Who's it off? Harry?" she spat Harry's name out as though it were poison. Hermiony shook her head and shrugged,

"An owl came there was a note saying 'for Ginny' on it. I'm guessing its off Malfoy," she said this with a little smile. Ginny noticed and frowned,

"I thought you hated Draco, and aren't you on Ron's side, you know, the whole Harry Potter fan club," Hermiony looked hurt and shook her head,

"I told Ron he was wrong Ginny, and Harry was an ass with you. Don't get me wrong I still love him as a friend, but I could never get over how he treated you. Normally I'd have said stay away from Malfoy, yes I hate him, but the way he held you and stuck up for you: it was well kind of romantic," Hermiony giggled, Ginny hugged her tightly,

"Thank you Hermiony," she whispered.  
  
Ginny and Hermiony were still sat by the fire: Ginny was looking at the rose fondly, "Do you really think it's off Draco," she said smiling. Hermiony didn't answer; she didn't need to. The rose began to open; Ginny gasped in surprise and Hermiony leaned over to get a better look. In the centre of the rose was a small note. Ginny read it and sighed feeling all fluttery inside.

"What does it say?" Hermiony asked trying to look,

"Ginny, Meet me by the lake at two o clock, don't be late. LOVE Draco," Ginny emphasised the love and smiled childishly, Hermiony giggled and hugged Ginny,

"Well, you'd better go get changed, its half one now," Ginny shrieked and ran up to her room.  
  
Ginny walked over to the lake, pulling her cloak around herself further. She was freezing and it had just started to snow. She was five minuets late, mainly because she couldn't find her mittens; she didn't wind up finding them and her hands were blue with cold. She saw a tall figure stood watching her approach. He was dressed in black; Ginny couldn't recall him ever being dressed in any other colour.

"Your late," he muttered grumpily. Ginny ignored him and went on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "And your too short," he mumbled, Ginny shrugged,

"At least I don't have to get my knees dirty" she said with a sly grin. Draco frowned for a moment then his eyes went wide and he chuckled to himself.

"Well, who knew you Weasley's had such dirty minds," he said slightly amused. Ginny giggled and felt herself involuntarily start to shiver. Draco took his clock off and wrapped it around her then held her tightly, "Where are you gloves? Its freezing out here," he said softly, Ginny pulled away and looked up,

"That's why I was late; I couldn't find them," Draco shook his head and took her hands in his,

"So enlighten me, why am I meeting you outside, in the freezing cold,"

"Because you love me," he said simply, Ginny scowled and pulled away harshly,

"Harry says that to me, just assumes that I do," Draco shook his head and pulled her back to him,

"The rose wouldn't have opened if you didn't," Ginny muttered something, which he didn't quite hear,

"Pardon, charisma is an important... Ouch," he said as Ginny hit him on the arm,

"I said, do you love me?" Draco shrugged and looked down into her sweet hazel eyes,

"Fuck knows, you haven't bought me a rose now, have you?" he said with a smile, but before she could retort his mouth had covered hers in another heart wrenching kiss.


End file.
